Interlude
by Arianni
Summary: Lucy's in the grudge house, where what's left of the Saeki family kill anyone who enters. Pfft, like she cares about that. Possible oneshot, possible continuation.


A/N: (Raaah hate DocX raaah)

0_0 (Can't even talk to regular readers...omg gomen nasai...) In other news, hello to Elfen Lied readers! Arianni's the name, Devil May Cry and FMA are usually the game. Had this little crossover in my mindtank for a while; think it works quite well. We'll see where it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy blinked twice beneath her veil of hair. She hated this part. The other one got into the most bizarre of circumstances, then she had to save them both - having no idea where she was or who she was fighting. Her eyes focused.

She was indoors.

It was the hall of a house, a staircase before her. She figured the reason for her awakening had something to do with that (her upper back and neck were pounding). But – ah, there. Her opponent. She found she was in her default crouch – arms wrapped her knees, sitting on her haunches.

Unhurried, Lucy slowly straightened until she stood gloriously tall, bar her head which she kept drooped. It had been an old habit to hide her strange coloured eyes – and her soul. The whole windows deal. Yeah.

She had to tip her head up a bit though, so dark was the lighting. Her enemy was female, curiously slumped face-first on the stairs, her long head of lank black hair splayed over her face. Perhaps they were of the same opinion when it came to eyes. Whatever.

The usual thrill of rage bubbled up inside her as she prepared to send her vectors. In staccato, unnatural motions, the woman inched down the stairs, her movements played frame by frame on a tape. A strange gurgling sound had started as soon as Lucy woke up, and it hadn't ceased yet. Her opponent yanked her head up – Lucy grimaced.

The woman's face was white, her eyes black with the whites showing, wide and piercing, her mouth a soulless 'o'. Lucy spied cut marks around the woman's throat, and the strange placement of her head…her grimace turned to a frown. The woman's neck had been snapped.

Lucy recognized the shape immediately; she'd done it herself enough times to know. How was the woman still alive then? Lucy sent her vectors forth and clutched the woman's head. The sound cut short. Lucy twisted the head first in the direction it was broken, then back again, enough to snap it both ways. T

he bones clicked and crunched as they should, but they sounded…shattered. Already in pieces. Frustrated, Lucy swung the head around in a full circle. Still the woman did not die.

Lucy was about to pull the head clean off but stopped, curiosity getting the better of her. What was this thing? Another Kurakama experiment? If so how did it escape in this deformed state? And, if it were from the island institute, how was it so incredibly dangerous? Keeping her vectors out just in case, Lucy approached the woman.

For starters, she wanted a decent look at this creature. She reached with her flesh hand to throw her from the stairs to the floor. On contact, a bolt of fear shot down Lucy's spine. Completely out of nowhere.

"Now there's a trick," she muttered.

The woman stared up at her, confusion possibly showing in her blank eyes, if it could.

"Too bad." Lucy grabbed the woman with her vectors and felt nothing; they were immune to the sick little gift. She flung the woman before her to the foot of the stairs, hearing too many bones snap. The rage bubbled inside Lucy again, but for a different reason.

What a cowardly skill she had…Lucy paused on the stairs as she thought. Humans were probably a thousand times more susceptible to the fear this woman created. She guessed they could feel it without physical contact, and the touch killed them. Death by fear.

"How pathetic."

At least _she _used some form of her 'bare hands.' And what was with the death-defying stuff? Was she immortal? Lucy's insides churned a bit at that thought. She would have to investigate that now. Feeling every step on the hard wood, Lucy made her way towards the sprawled woman. She was careful not to touch her as she straddled the creature, staring down, calculating. Perhaps it could speak…

"What are you."

"Aaaaaaaaaq…aaaa-aa-…aaa…." It could have been an attempt at speech, but clearly the woman's vocal chords had been slashed beyond repair. Lucy blinked. Time to die. She sent her vectors down and pulled the woman's head off in one fluid motion. Lucy felt odd without the usual spray of blood at this range.

It was more like a slow stream, running in congealed rivulets down the woman's neck. The blood was too dark, too thick…old…no. Lucy kept the head suspended in the air, waiting for the convulsions to stop so she could relax. Three seconds…six seconds…ten seconds…

The woman's shaking hand reached for her.

Lucy gave a shout and leapt back, her vectors trailing in front like a shield. She began dissecting the body, and not at all her usual calm, dead self either. The amputated arm still clawed the floor for her. Quite anxious now, Lucy ripped into the body, striking each individual vertebrae, renting the pelvis in two, even delving into the flesh – something she rarely did – and crushed the heart in her fingers, stabbed at the lungs and any other organ she could feel before digging them out entirely.

There was more blood on the floor now. Lucy felt comforted by it. Before she had to look at them properly, she made quick work of the hands and fingers, dicing them until the pieces of flesh were all the size of fingernails. The body had stopped moving.

Lucy withdrew her vectors and noticed her breath coming in low pants. She exhaled slowly and resisted the urge to inspect her handiwork. She was done with that thing.

A niggling thought brought itself to attention – a boy with black messy hair, blue eyes widened with fear, trembling, backing into a dark corner –

"Kouta…ngh!" Lucy clapped her hands to her temples as the familiar aching pain flooded her head – the other one was coming back. Fuck. She hoped there wasn't another one of those bitches around, else this one would have to fall down the stairs again…

"…Nyu?"

* * *


End file.
